A Gundam Christmas: Chapter One-Vacation Accepted
by SariNeoChaos
Summary: What happens when Duo arranges a little 'surprise' for all the boys for Christmas Vacation? Read on to find out, minna-san! :P


***Disclaimer: All characters and names belong to their rightful owners...blah blah blah...yadda yadda yadda...  
  
  
A GUNDAM Christmas  
  
  
Chapter One: Vacation Accepted  
  
  
Snow was gently falling from the sky outside of a warm and cozy little apartment residing in Japan. Everything was quiet outside as the snow created a thick white blanket on the ground. Quatre Raberba Winner was sitting inside one of the homes in the apartment building, resting his head in his hands, staring out the foggy window as the flakes fell from the heavens. He sighed.  
  
"It's so beautiful..." he said to himself, his blue eyes sparkling. "The first time I've ever seen snow..." He sat back in the wooden chair he was on. He threw his head back, taking his eyes off the window and looking up at the ceiling. He blinked twice then sighed irritably. He raised his hand and looked at his wristwatch. It was almost four thirty, and Duo hadn't got back yet. He put his hand back down in his lap. "What's taking him so long? He's been gone for almost three hours now..." There came a knock at the door. Quatre quickly sat up and looked over at the door. "IT'S OPEN!" he said to the visitor. The knob turned, the door opened, and surprisingly, in stepped Trowa, Heero, and Wufei. Quatre smiled. "Hey, guys! Great to see ya! Why'd ya come here?"   
  
"Duo called us, told us to get over here quick," Trowa replied, "Do you know what he wants?"  
  
"No, I don't. He left hours ago, but he said something about a big surprise...maybe that's why he called you over. He's been telling me about it all day." Wufei held his head and shook it back and forth.   
  
"That Maxwell, always full of surprises..."  
  
"Let's hope he doesn't blow anything up," Trowa said, walking over to a chair and sitting down in it. Wufei and Heero did the same.  
  
"Well," Quatre started, "all we can do now is wait for him to come back and show us this...'big surprise' of his."  
  
So, they waited and waited and waited. Heero was drumming his fingers on his arm, Wufei was in deep meditation, Trowa was silent, as usual, and Quatre repeatedly checked his watch. He looked at it once again.  
  
"What the heck is he doing, anyway?"  
  
"Well, he better get back here, quick, or I'm leaving..." Heero said. Trowa turned to Quatre, ignoring Heero's cold remark.  
  
"So, Quatre, how does it feel to see snow for the first time?" he said. Quatre turned to him.  
  
"I think it's wonderful. It gives me such a warm feeling inside..." Trowa smiled.  
  
"Must be the Christmas spirit..." Quatre gave him a puzzled look.  
  
"The what?" he said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Ya know...Christmas?" Trowa explained, poorly. Quatre thought for a second.  
  
"Well...uh...no...what's Christmas?" Wufei shook his head.  
  
"You weakling Arabs have got a lot to learn..." Quatre glanced over at Wufei and frowned, then turned back to Trowa.  
  
"What's Christmas, Trowa?"   
  
"Well, to put it bluntly," he said, getting up and walking over to the window, "it's a day that happens once a year, every December, where people decorate their houses, ya know, string their houses with lights, put up Christmas trees, that sorta stuff. Families get together for this special holiday, and then, on Christmas Day, December 25th, everyone gives eachother presents."  
  
"Why?" Quatre asked with a curious look on his face. Trowa shrugged.  
  
"Just to show that they care about eachother, I guess..." Quatre stared at the ground.  
  
"Sounds like fun...so, Christmas will happen soon?"  
  
"In a few days...but I don't think we're celebrating it this year..." Quatre turned back to Trowa.  
  
"But why not?"  
  
"Well, we've never had the chance to for a while, what with fighting the wars and all..." Trowa said, putting his hands behind his head.  
  
"AND cuz no one cares about us, that's why," Heero answered, getting up. "Duo, for example, he just leaves us here, sitting around like a bunch of idiots..." He headed for the door.  
  
"Heero, where are you going? Stay here, I'm sure Duo will be back any moment now," Quatre pleaded. Heero said nothing, only reached for the doorknob...  
  
The door swung open as Duo kicked it in. It hit Heero right in the face, sending him back against the wall. He grabbed his nose, which began to gush blood. His eyes were wide open with surprise at the sudden attack. Duo smiled widely.   
  
"I'M BAAAAAAAACK!!!" he screamed, stepping in. "Did ya miss me, Quatre buddy? Hey, I see everyone made it!" No one heard Duo, though; they were busy with Heero. Heero had his head tilted back, and Trowa was plugging his nose for him. Quatre had run into the bathroom to get a towel, and Wufei was still in the corner, glaring at Duo. Duo frowned. Quatre came in with a white towel and placed it on Heero's nose.  
  
"Man, what happened to Heero?" Duo asked, scratching his head. Heero glared at him.  
  
"I phink u boke my hose!" Heero said angrily, his voice muffled by the cloth around his face. Duo laughed.  
  
"Well, that's what you get when you stand in the way of Shinigami, I guess!" Duo said with a wide innocent smile on his face. Quatre sighed.   
  
"Come on, Heero. Let's get you cleaned up." Quatre led Heero to the bathroom, while Heero cursed under the now not-so-white-but-red towel.  
  
~~~  
  
After Heero's nose was cleaned and had a Band-Aid strapped across it and the towel was thrown into the laundry basket, they sat down and waited for Duo's big surprise. Duo stood up in the middle of the room as the others sat in chairs in front of him, and he smiled.   
  
"All right, everyone! What you are about to hear will probably shock you, and you'll think 'Oh, Duo, you're such a great guy!', but please, don't thank me, I'm just doing this outta the goodness of my dear little heart." Everyone looked bored, and Wufei yawned. Duo put his hands on his hips and frowned. "Well, you don't look too excited about this! After all, it IS a surprise! Come on, show me you're excited!" he said, crossing his arms.  
  
"Yay," everyone said unenthusiastically at the same time. Wufei yawned again.  
  
"Let's just get this over with, Maxwell," Wufei said.   
  
"Ok, fine! It may not be exciting right now, but wait till ya hear this!" He smiled widely once again, which was starting to get on everyone's nerves. He whipped out a brochure from behind his back and held it out for all to see. "TA DAH!!!" he said, his face a huge grin. Everyone just stared. On the front of the brochure was a picture of Mt. Fuji, Japan's tallest mountain.  
  
"Yeah? So...it's a mountain...big deal..." said Wufei.   
  
"That's not it, silly!" His grin got wider. "I made reservations for a cabin in the mountains for all of us!!!" Everyone fell to the floor at this sudden remark, which surprised them all. "Yep, ain't that great?!" Duo said, grinning from ear to ear at his success. Quatre got up and rubbed his arm, which he had hit on the side of the bed when he fell.   
  
"You did WHAT?!" Quatre said.  
  
"That's right! A four-day trip for five to a cozy little cabin on Mount Fuji! What a great way to celebrate Christmas, huh?"   
  
"What if we don't want to celebrate Christmas?" Trowa asked, getting up. "What if we don't feel like it?"  
  
"How could you say that? Ya know that everyone celebrates Christmas!"   
  
"Yeah, this would be a good opportunity for me to see what it's like!" Quatre said happily. "Come on, Trowa! Pleeeaaase?" Trowa sighed, and looked down at Quatre, who was at his feet on his knees, his hands folded in a pleading manner. He just couldn't resist the cuteness of Quatre, who looked a lot like a beaten puppy begging its master for something right now.  
  
"Oh, all right! But I'm not doing this for me, I'm doing it for Quatre..."  
  
"Yeah!" Quatre said, jumping up and down in the air like a little 10-year-old child.   
  
"But still, Duo, you didn't even ask us if we wanted to go! What if we had plans!?" Heero screamed at him, holding his nose so it wouldn't start bleeding again.   
  
"Come on, Heero! I just thought that this was a good thing to do, cuz we all need a vacation! Even YOU need a little break once in a while, Mr. Perfect Soldier!"   
  
"He's right, Heero," Quatre started, who now sat cross-legged on the bed, "even I think that you need a little vacation. Besides, you'll get away from Relena. Ya know she's just bound to come for you soon, and what better way to stay away from her than to hide in the mountains for a while?" Heero loosened up and looked over at Quatre.  
  
"You're right. When do we leave?" Duo smiled again, and patted Heero on the back.  
  
"That's the spirit, Heero! We leave tomorrow, everyone, so go home and start packin'!"  
  
"Wait just a second here!" Wufei screamed. "You did not even ask me if I approved of this and wanted to go as well!!!" Duo turned to him, and so did the others.   
  
"Well, Wufei, I already made reservations, and everyone else is going, sooo...I guess you don't have much of a choice!" Wufei sighed.  
  
"It figures, I'm always left out. Just go ahead and choose for me, but I'll let you know, this is injustice..."  
  
"That's right! Now, see ya all tomorrow, right here at 7:00 am, ready to go!"  
  
~~~  
  
The next morning, snow was still falling to the ground in big flakes. Duo was standing outside, dressed in a red jacket and blue jeans. He was leaning up against a red Jeep, his hands in his pockets. He looked up at the sky, which was covered with dark gray clouds.  
  
"Looks like we're gonna have a storm on the way up...no problem." Just then, a blue car pulled up to the Jeep. Duo peeked in and saw Trowa in the driver's seat and Wufei in the passenger's. "Well, well, right on time." Trowa turned off the ignition and got out with Wufei. Trowa was wearing a blue coat and light blue jeans, while Wufei was wearing the usual white Chinese attire that he always wore. Duo looked at Trowa's car. "Those're some nice wheels ya got, Trowa, but you're not thinkin' of goin' up that mountain in this thing, are you?"   
  
"No, I don't. There's no way a car like this would make it up that mountain."  
  
"This car is weak, that's why..." Wufei said, his arms folded across his chest.  
  
"Well, no worries! You just throw your stuff into the back of the Jeep and leave the car in the garage. There should be plenty of open spaces, since everybody's on Christmas vacation." Trowa nodded, and he and Wufei opened the trunk and grabbed their suitcases. They threw them into the back of Duo's Jeep, where Duo's suitcases already were. Trowa then got back in his car and drove it into the huge garage of the apartment building. Wufei leaned against the car with Duo and closed his eyes. Duo looked over at him.  
  
"Hey, Wufei, aren't ya cold in that get up?" Wufei said nothing.  
  
"I'll be fine. I'm not as weak as you." Duo smiled, and looked away.  
  
"Yeah, sure, whatever." Another car pulled up, this one was black, and Heero was in it. Duo waved to him as the car approached. "Hey, ya made it! Just pull the car into the garage!" cried Duo, but Heero didn't listen. He just drove by Duo and Wufei and parked in the empty parking lot. He stopped when he was about a hundred feet away from Duo's Jeep. He got out, opened the trunk and grabbed his suitcase.   
  
"What's he doing?" Duo asked. Wufei said nothing. Heero walked up to them, threw his suitcase into the back of the Jeep, then turned and stared back at the car he was driving. Duo tilted his head in a curious way. "Uh, Heero, exactly what are you doing? Didn't ya hear me? I said just drive your car into..." but Heero didn't hear him. He raised his hand out in front of him, which held a small cylindrical tube with a red button on the top. He pressed the red button, and the car that he came in blew up. Duo and Wufei covered their eyes from the sudden explosion while Heero just stood there. He smiled.   
  
  
"Mission...accomplished." When the fiery blast was over, Duo put his arm down and stared at Heero with narrow eyes, hands on his hips.  
  
"Hey! Next time ya wanna blow something up, warn us first, ok?! You're just lucky that no one is in the apartment, or we'd have the government all over us by now!" Duo closed his eyes. "Besides, ya should have asked me if I wanted the car instead of blowing it up. I coulda used another one to take apart and use the parts on my Mobile Suit, but nooo, ya just gotta go and blow things up like a happy little kid..." Trowa walked up to them, hands in his pockets.   
  
"Hey, Heero. Was that you that blew up that car just now?"  
  
"Yes, of course it was! Who else would blow up a perfectly good car as if it were nothing to them? That's our Heero!" Duo answered, folding his arms across his chest like Wufei. Trowa turned to Duo.   
  
"So, Quatre isn't here yet, is he?" Duo shook his head.  
  
"Nope. And to think, he's the one who's most likely to be here on time! I mean, look, even Wufei got here before him!" Wufei made a fist and glared at Duo.  
  
"AND WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!?!?!"  
  
"Oh, come on, Wufei, ya know that you're always the last one to show up, no matter what the occasion." Duo pointed a finger toward the sky. "For example, the first time we met, who was the last one there, huh?" Wufei growled. Duo put a hand to his chin and looked up at the sky. "Now, let's see...who was that again? Hmmm...was it Quatre? No, not Quatre...Trowa, maybe? Nope, not Trowa...maybe it was..."  
  
"ALL RIGHT! I get it already! You do not have to rub it in, you know? Besides, I was the one who stopped you and Trowa from destroying eachother in the first place! You weaklings should thank me!" Duo turned to Wufei, his fist now also clenched, his eyes narrow. "Hey, what'd you call me?!"   
  
"I called you a weakling! WEAKLING!!! READ MY LIPS!!! WEEEAAAKLIIING!!! DO I HAVE TO SPELL IT OUT FOR YOU?!?!?! W-E-A-K-L-I-N-G!!!" Wufei screamed in Duo's face.  
  
"Oh, yeah!? Well, you know what you are?! You're...you're a...um..." He lowered his head and thought for a moment. He brought a hand to his chin. "Hold on, gimme a sec to think of the word..." While Duo thought, a long white limousine pulled up to them. Heero, Trowa, and Wufei turned to it.   
  
"Here comes Quatre," Trowa said. Heero gasped. He took a step back.   
  
"I...don't think that's Quatre," he said. He looked around in panic, then threw himself onto the ground and rolled under the Jeep.   
  
"Heero? What are you doing?" Trowa asked. Wufei just stared, and Duo was still in deep thought, thinking about the word that he was searching for to describe Wufei and try to insult him. The front of the limo drove past them, and it stopped when the back door was right in front of the three. The door opened and out stepped someone dressed in a pink coat and red pants. On this person's feet were two purple boots, on its hands were two white wool mittens, and on its head was a white hat. Everyone gasped.  
  
"Hi, everyone!" said the person.  
  
"Relena?!" everyone asked in bewilderment. Relena smiled.  
  
"What's the matter, guys? You act as if I'm a ghost or something." She looked around the parking lot, and then back to the three standing in front of her. "Hey, do any of you know where Heero is?" Wufei looked a Duo, Duo looked at Trowa, and Trowa looked at Wufei.  
  
"Uh, no! We haven't seen him," they all said simultaneously. They all laughed nervously, scratching the back of their heads.  
  
"Well, I was just wondering if he wanted to go and do a little something with me for Christmas,"  
  
"Well, as you can see, he's not here right now, but I bet he'll be happy to OW!!!" Duo cried as Heero's foot kicked him from under the car, right in the back of the leg. "I mean...ahem...I'll be sure and tell him when I see him." Relena sighed.  
  
"No, that's okay, I was hoping that he was here with you, so he could make up his mind right on the spot, because I'm leaving now...but it's okay, I'm going with some of my other friends, anyway, so I won't be alone." She looked at the Jeep and noticed the suitcases in the back seat. "Oh, are you guys going on a trip or something?"  
  
"Well, actually, we are, but Heero didn't wanna come. Said he had some business to attend to..." Relena smiled.   
  
"That's good. You guys should be taking a break after all you've been through. I just wish poor Heero would do the same..." She turned around and sat back in the seat of her car. "Well, then, I guess I'll see you around!" She closed the door and the limousine drove off out of the parking lot and back into the street as the three watched it leave.   
  
"Is she gone?" came Heero's nervous voice from under the Jeep.  
  
"Yes, she is. You can come out now," Duo answered him.   
  
"Hmph! Heero is so weak, afraid of a woman..." Wufei said, his head bowed. Heero rolled out from under the car and stood back on his feet, ignoring Wufei's remark. He wiped the dirt off his arms and chest, then jumped into the back of the Jeep.   
  
"I can't wait any longer for Quatre to get here, let's just go without him." As if on cue, another car pulled up, this one was red like Duo's Jeep. It was going about 5-10 mph, and it drove past the three and drove off onto the sidewalk that surrounded the parking lot. It ran right into a light pole, putting a big dent in the front of the car and smashing the right headlight. Luckily, the car was going so slow, so the crash wasn't that serious. Duo and the others ran over to the car, and Duo opened the driver's door. He looked in and saw nothing but a bundle of jackets, pants, boots, gloves and hats in the shape of a person sitting in the driver's seat. Duo stepped back.   
  
"What is this, some kind of joke?" Just then, the clothes moved, and the area where the head was supposed to be stared straight at him. Duo jumped and fell down onto the pavement.  
  
"Eeep! It moved! I knew it!!! It's the Clothing Ghost!!! AAAAAHHHH!!! Hide me! HIDE ME!!!" Duo screamed, grabbing onto Trowa's leg and holding it close. Trowa rolled his eyes.   
  
"Mph phmmy," came a muffled voice from inside the clothes. Duo calmed down and looked at the clothing sitting in the seat. It struggled to get out of the car, but it was hard to do with all the layers of clothes it had on. Trowa kicked Duo off his leg, and Duo got up. Trowa peered into the dark crack that was between the neck of the jacket and the brim of the hat. What he saw were two sparkling blue eyes.   
  
"Quatre? Is that you?" Trowa said to the figure.   
  
"Mm mph lmph lm?" said the voice again.  
  
"Quatre?" Duo said, getting up. He laughed. "You look like Kenny from South Park!" Everyone turned to him, confused looks on their faces. He frowned. "Never mind. It's an American thing, you wouldn't know..." he said with a sigh. Everyone turned back to Quatre. Trowa turned to his car and opened the back up. He found four large suitcases filled with stuff.   
  
"Uh, guys, come here and grab one of these." He reached in and took one out, and the others did the same, grabbing one suitcase each. Trowa and the others began to walk back to the car, but Quatre just stood there. Trowa turned back. "Quatre, you comin'?" he asked.  
  
"Mphy mpht mph," he said. Trowa sighed and handed Duo the suitcase he was carrying. Duo frowned.   
  
"Oh, sure! Let Duo do all the dirty work!" he said, walking back to the Jeep. Trowa ran over to Quatre.   
  
"Quatre, what's wrong with you?" Trowa asked, looking into the crack at Quatre's eyes.  
  
"Mphy mpht mph mphym mphk," he mumbled. Trowa sighed, and unzipped the top of the three thick coats Quatre had on, so his mouth was visible.   
  
"Now, what was that?"   
  
"I said I can't move, I'm stuck." Trowa sighed again, and walked behind Quatre. He wrapped his arms around his waist and picked him up like a big doll. Quatre just stood stiff. Trowa began to walk back to the Jeep with Quatre in his arms.   
  
~~~  
  
"So, are we all set?" Duo asked.   
  
"All set!" Quatre said with a smile underneath all his clothes. The others said nothing.  
  
"Okay!" Duo said, starting the car. The engine roared.   
  
"YAAAAAHOOOOOOO!!!" Duo screamed, slamming his foot down on the gas pedal. They started forward, the speed of the car jerking them all back, all except for Quatre, who was held upright by his many layers of clothes.   
  
"Mount Fuji, HERE WE COME!!!"  
  
~End Chapter One~  
  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, whatdya think??? I know that this isn't much of a comedy right now, but I promise I'll TRY to make it a little funnier in the later chapters! Ja ne!!! :P  
  
  
  



End file.
